


your perfect

by radioactiveknightofunderground



Category: Undertale
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Multi, Other, Queer Relationships, Romance, Sex, androgny, confession of feelings, demihetereo author, dom author, emotional help from partner, femmnine man, fluffy sex, intersex trans mettaton, masculine woman, nonbinary to male, pansexual mettaton, relationship back ground, reverse couple, reverse ralationship roles, robodick and vagina, tomboy authotpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveknightofunderground/pseuds/radioactiveknightofunderground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one soul seems imperfect to the world will a another fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	your perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yo love it:-)

(mettatons pov)

Its six o clock am as I turned over to where she would be is empty I got up checked on my battery life on me ."100% okay" I breathed unplugging my self and got my pajamas on which was part of my bed time fashion line."Naomi where are you?" I yelled a Little still waking up I heard crying dating her only three years I know her cry when she's depressed which is normally due to her depression and her mental illness which is elevated by her medicine.I followed the sounds of her voice leading me to the living room on the couch covered in my pink couch blanket hiding her face."Naomi is everything alright my dear?"" I'm fine mettaton please go back to bed" she said solemnly "Naomi please talk about it I know you will eventually honey cause yo"I was suddenly cut off by her hugging me "mettaton do you love me? Even if I'm fat and I'm mentally handicapped and even I'm some anbomnation " she said crying on my pink crop top saying monster on it"Naomi"  
"I'm an imperfection a mistake to the world" I had no idea she was feeling this way

 

Normally she's so happy,determined, and usually clumsy, and beautiful although we have been dating we never confessed our feelings due to we thinking its just a fling.but it lasted three years and we still are together as I got lost in thought she happened to fall a sleep on me."geez not again" I said watching her sleep she's so cute she reminds me of those panda bears on TV.thankfully the couch had a built in charger so I plugged my self in and slept beside her kissing her forehead.that afternoon I was at one of my shows broadcasting my interviews with various surface celebrity's. One of the interviews the person asked me do I love my partner  
It was bluntly asked by not naming the celebrity asked about my relationship with Naomi. I was completely blinded in thought and embarrassed that I cut off the interview for my next show which was a fashion show.

Before the show alphys visited me in my dressing room"are you okay mettaton?" She asked worriedly"I'm fine darling I just got lost in thought that's all" I said trying to cover up my real thoughts"oh really when that human asked about you and Naomi you froze up like a nicecream cone.are you two alright?"She asked me helping me apply my eye shadow "um no alphys no we aren't fine Naomi has been depressed lately and this morning she asked me if I loved her . She was crying calling herself fat,ugly,and imperfect you know this is just a fling right?" I asked" well mettaton flings don't last three years and usually flings don't have partners to have emotional bonds either have you ever confessed you love her?"she said helping me fix my hair"um no because I don't know I mean I have this feeling for her that I can't describe like i love it when she picks me up and twirls me around and carries me bridal style. Treats me like an equal and she's always so patient when I go shopping and she's always there when I need someone to talk to.And she is so beautiful in her own way.can't describe it I hate when's she's depressed and downs herself and believes she's useless." Said finishing up my makeup"mettaton what you are feeling is love for her and wanting to be with her" alphys said calmly

 

"Not telling each other you love one another is hurting Naomi and you." She said when undyne entered" hey pinky how's it going still having fun with that princely knight of yours" she snarkishly laughed"really undyne really"alphys said as I was heading to my next show" away come on can I poke a little fun with you and your fuck buddy." " undyne please its not the best time right now" " away come on its not like they actually love each other" she said when I stopped" uh Malibu Barbie are you okay?" I turned around I was both pissed and sad so yeah" I DO LOVE NAOMI ITS JUST WE HAVENT EVEN CONFESSED OUR LOVE FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS THINKING ITS JUST A. FLING BUT GUESS WHAT WE DO LOVE EACH OTHER WE JUST HAVENT UGH I GOT A SHOW TO RUN !" I yelled getting on stage with my latest fashion line which is my winter wardrobe after all my broadcasts for the night .when I got home Naomi's motorcycle was parked usually she was with sans and papyrus having poker night at grillby's .

 

When I got in the house Fergus our Persian cat was cuddled up with Naomi on the couch sleeping. Only her soul was out a neon green heart with a black trim around it.beautiful as its host as a light sleeper like her she woke up I can tell she was crying yet again.she was pale baggy red eyes basically looking souless ." Mettaton I love you " she said starting to cry again" i loved you since I don't how long l guess when we lost our virginity or since this three year fling started.I just thought you just think of me as a source of sexual enjoyment I always you loved someone who is more feminine or and actual guy than me a gross Gothic tomboy who lives with you." She said crying her voice out" Naomi. I " I feeling nervous telling her my feelings swell well guess I'm a ghost in a robots body I'm a formal non binary 'ghost to trans intersex male robot in love with a androgynous cisgender woman who is masculine while I am feminine what a weird reverse relationship we are.  
But with determination I had to say the words" Naomi I love you swell." Holing her hands and looking in her neon purple eyes" I love you because to me you make me complete you make me and my cousin feel happy with our selves you bring me joy like no one else. You are beautiful no matter you gender you are the piece iv been needing so long.you make me feel alive in this body you actually make my life worth living for and your perfect the way you are.from your squishy body to your lovely smile to your amazing laugh." I said getting close to her 

 

" Naomi i m sorry for the three years not telling you that I love you it must have been the worst thing we ever done to each other not telling you how I really felt." I said cupping her face.

 

( my pov )

 

I couldn't believe mettaton actually loved me aswell I was shocked yet I was beginning to cry but this time was different" oh mettaton you idiot do you how long you kept my heart a fast speed geez ." I said tackling him" you mean so much to me mettaton that words cannot describe the infinite amount of words to describe you. When we first met I swore we found love in a hopeless place.thats how I love you .you give me determination and you give me the strength to be myself.mettaton let's start over as lovers and ." I was cut off by him kissing passionately pulling me on top of him rubbing against his his crotch with my own making us both moan before stopping to get some air and I started taking off my shirt and bra then my pants and panties then helping mettaton take off his neon pink and black flamenco dress.then taking off his panties exposing his penis and vagina .I slowly start sucking on his penis while fingering his vagina slowly teasing him.the scent of him smells between strawberries cherries and bubble gum. Hearing him moan and grip on my neon green and black hair styled in a puffy spiked pompadour arose my own desire to become one with him" Naomi ..please" he main as I stopped teaseing him and got top straddleling him and pushed his dick in slowly started riding him as we kissed and gasped in between me ridding and him thrusting as we began to hit spots and gained momentum .I was practicaly bouncing on him being held in place with care with his dilcate hands as we began to feel our climax coming" mettaton I'm about to come" I gasped bouncing on him on my gspot" I am too darling nnng "" ahhhhh!" We both gasped as I fell on top of him trying not to crush him even though he's a robot riding out our orgasam as cum dripped from my vagina leaking all over the place with his heart goo " mettaton I love you" I said cuddling up to him" I love you too Naomi" he said as I plugged him in into the couch charger and we slept that night together knowing we had a future together.

with the last word before drifting my self" I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh I'm a self insert garbage


End file.
